


Süßes Missverständnis

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Deutsch | German, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a --- GERMAN --- One Shot.What would happen if Sans finds something.... VERY interesting in Papyrus' room and tries something he never did before?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts).



> Ein kleines Geschenk für die liebe Alexins! Ich hoffe sehr es gefällt dir... es ist viel zu lange her das ich das hier mal schreiben wollte, aber hey.. besser spät als nie oder? 
> 
> Für Anregungen, Verbesserungen oder ähnliches bin ich immer offen! Diese One Shot ist nicht beta gelesen!!

„ _Sans!“_  
„Sans...“  
„SANS!!“

 

Ein lautes, langgezogenes und müdes Seufzen verließ seine nicht vorhandene Kehle, erschöpft sackte der kleine Körper auf dem Sofa zusammen, das dabei ein Knarren von sich gab. Es waren die roten Kugeln die unfokussiert in den Fernseher starrten, sein Kopf war gerade einfach nur leer.   
Ruhe.   
Diese unendliche, wunderbare und kostbare Ruhe die Sans in den letzten Tagen nicht ein einziges Mal genießen konnte. Ständig musste er dies machen, das machen und jenes machen. Seitdem sein Bruder doch der Anführer der königlichen Garde geworden war und Undyne sich dazu entschieden hatte endlich mit ihm – und nicht gegen ihn – zu arbeiten war er nur noch aufgebrachter und herrischer geworden.   
Das Fischmonster tanzte nicht eine Sekunde lang nach seine Nase und wie hatte er es ausgedrückt? Er musste sie erst einmal in die richtigen Bahnen lenken – so wie ihn. So ein Quatsch. Undyne war doch im Prinzip seinem Bruder so ähnlich und sie würde sich nicht so viel gefallen lassen wie er es gerne haben würde, dass er selbst nach Papyrus' Pfeife tanzte hatte doch ganz andere Gründe.  
  
Auch wenn sein kleiner Bruder es nicht wahr haben wollte und es der Untergrund nicht wissen durfte, aber sie empfanden so viel für einander. Sans liebte ihn. Mehr als sein eigenes Leben und aus diesem Grund ließ er sich all die Schikane gefallen wenn sie unterwegs waren, hielt sich bedeckt und war auch im Bett genau so, wie er es sich wünschte. Nicht das es Sans nicht gefiel... im Gegenteil. Er bewunderte die grausame Art des Jüngeren, selbst wenn Papyrus es nicht sehen wollte das er selbst stärker war, so war Papyrus doch um einiges grausamer, kälter als er. Lediglich Sans bekam auch die sanfte, warme Seite zu spüren. Zwar war Papyrus auch im Bett sehr herrisch, bestimmend und ließ sich nichts bieten... aber Sans liebte es.

Den Untergebenen, den Unterwürfigen zu spielen, sich führen zu lassen... die Schmerzen und diese unbändige Lust die er durch ihn empfand. Es war ein leichter, feiner roter Schimmer der sich auf seinen Wangenknochen ausbreitete, ein Grinsen das sich in sein Gesicht legte als er an die letzte Nacht gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder denken musste... da sagte ihm noch mal jemand er sei faul!   
Noch immer flimmerte das Bild des Fernsehers vor seinen Augen und er wollte es sich bequemer machen, ließ sich weiter auf das weiche Polster sinken und wollte die Augen schließen als es ein starkes Vibrieren war, was ihn aus seine leichten Trance zurück holte.  
  
Murrend war es seine linke Hand die in die Tasche seiner Jacke griff um das kleine Mobiltelefon hervor zu ziehen nur um den Namen des Monsters zu lesen, vor dem er doch heute eigentlich endlich mal frei hatte.   
„Was gibt’s?“, nach seiner Frage konnte er schon das genervte und laute Stöhnen des Anderen vernehmen, es sorgte dafür das er noch breiter grinsen musste.   
„Sans! Ich hab wichtige Unterlagen in meinem Zimmer vergessen... ich bin schon in Waterfalls, bring sie mir bitte vorbei! Und beeil dich... du solltest dafür ja nicht ewig brauchen oder?“, der Tonfall verriet ihm schon alles. War er etwa wieder Undyne über den Weg gelaufen?   
„Klare Sache Boss... ich bin sofort da. Wo hast du den Kram denn?“, mühselig war es an dem Älteren seine bequeme Haltung aufzugeben und sich aufzurichten,   
„In meinem Schreibtisch, die erste Schublade. Beeil dich bitte!“, für einen kurzen Moment kehrte Stille ein, ehe sich Sans ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Was ist daran so lustig Bruder?!“, er musste nur wieder Lachen ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte.   
„Nichts Boss... ich bin gleich da“, ohne noch auf eine Reaktion zu warten war es das kleine Skelett das auflegte um das Handy wieder in seiner Jackentasche zu verstauen.

Wer sagte denn noch mal das Papyrus keine Manieren hätte und nicht sogar Bitte sagen würde? Obwohl auch das war etwas das sein kleiner Bruder nicht oft tat, aber er genoss gerade diese kleinen Augenblicke so sehr. Langsam schlenderte er die Treppe nach oben, einige Stufen gaben ein sehnsüchtigen Knarren von sich als er dann die oberste Stufe erreichte und auch augenblicklich vor der Zimmertür des anderen Skeletts zum Stehen kam.

Kurzer Hand wurde die Tür geöffnet, im Gegensatz zu seinem Zimmer waren die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster noch offen und sorgten dafür dass der Raum mit genug Licht gefüllt wurde. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch, wieder setzte sich Sans in Bewegung und öffnete die oberste Schublade.   
Eigentlich hatte er mit einer Art Mappe gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Die Kugeln in den dunklen Augenhöhlen wurden kleiner und er verzog etwas das Gesicht bei dem Magazin was er erblickte, ehe die Neugier siegte und er es hervor holte. Die Mappe mit den Unterlagen darunter war total vergessen, intensiv musterte er das Deckblatt, konnte sich ein leises Grollen nicht verkneifen.

Im ernst?   
  
Sans hatte seinem Bruder einiges zugetraut, sie hatten auch schon einiges ausprobiert und es war nicht so, dass das kleinere Monster abgeneigt von den meisten Dingen wäre... aber das Papyrus solche Hefte besitzen würde?   
Das Hasenmoster auf dem Cover verriet schon alles, sie war nicht hässlich – im Gegenteil – aber die weiblichen Züge, die sie so wunderbar preis gab waren schon mehr als übertrieben. Brüste. Eine Sache bei der er wirklich nicht erwartet hätte das der Jüngere darauf stand... aber: stand er denn überhaupt darauf?   
Er als Skelett konnte es sich doch frei aussuchen, aus diesem Grund hatte Sans doch selbst gemerkt dass sich der Sex zwischen ihnen viel besser anfühlte wenn auch er als devoter Part sich für weibliche Züge entschied... aber an Brüste hatte er im Traum nicht gedacht. Wieso denn auch? Papyrus hatte auch nie etwas gesagt.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl das sich in ihm ausbreitete, ein wenig wie eine Mischung aus... Eifersucht und etwas das er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Wieso sollte er denn jetzt...?   
Es war ein dummer, kleiner und feiner Gedanke. Daran dass Papyrus sich doch solche Dinge woanders holen konnte, ohne das er etwas davon mitbekommen würde.   
Schwach schüttelte das kleine Monster den Kopf. Realistisch bleiben war hier angesagt! Papyrus war kein Monster der so etwas nötig hatte, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte er doch mit ihm gesprochen! Oder?  
„Mooah!“, ein frustrierter Laut entwich ihm als er das Heft wieder in die Schublade warf, die roten Kugeln beäugten es immer noch mit einem gewissen Respekt und auch Zorn. Wieso sollte er...das wäre doch...!   
Ein lautes Knurren war zu hören, der Anruf war komplett vergessen als es an dem Kleinen war seine Jacke ungeachtet über den Stuhl am Schreibtisch fallen ließ und sich einfach auf das Bett daneben fallen ließ. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein... hatte ihn das jetzt wirklich so sehr gestört? Aber es schien so.. der Gedanke daran das sein Bruder sich irgendwo anders...

Er ließ Sans erschaudern, das Monster sah an sich herunter und atmete tief durch die Nasenlöcher ein. So schwer konnte das nicht werden oder? Wie von allein war es dann die rote Magie, die sich unter seinem Shirt formte, herab über die Hüfte bis fast hin zu seinen Oberschenkeln und gleich dafür sorgte, dass er seine Beine leicht zusammen presste.   
Wieso war er denn jetzt schon so erregt?!   
Die Augenhöhlen weiteten sich als er die kleinen Hügel erblickte, die sich sachte durch den Stoff seines Shirts erkenntlich machten und es waren seine beiden Hände, die kurz über der Masse stehen blieben. Er war nervös. Wie es sich anfühlen würde? Ob seine Magie dort genau so empfindlich sein würde wie an seinen Becken?!   
Fragen die er sich nur auf eine Art und Weise beantworten konnte, so waren es seine Hände die sich auf den Stoff legten, dafür sorgten das sein gesamter Körper leicht zusammen zuckte und er die Augen halb schloss. Oh... OH. Es waren die feinen Hügel die zwischen seinen Fingern landeten, er sie leicht zwischen ihnen zusammen drückte und sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte. Ein intensiver, dunkler roter Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangenknochen, es war seine Atmung die sich beschleunigte als er sie sanft zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger leicht rieb und spürte wie sie fester wurden, einen heißen Schauer durch all seine Knochen jagten.   
„Hnn...“, es waren die Kugeln in den dunklen Augen die sich schnell in kleine Herzen verwandelten und seine rechte Hand die sich löste. Er war neugierig geworden.   
  
Ohne zu zögern zog er sich sein Oberteil nach oben, entblößte die rundliche und weiche rote Masse, die wohlgeformten Brüste an denen die Knospen leicht ab standen. Hörbar schluckte das kleine Skelett ehe es auch die linke Hand war die half, sein Shirt beinah zu seinem Hals hochzog und auch die andere Brust entblößte. Stark biss Sans die Zähne aufeinander ehe er wieder den Kontakt suchte, dieses Mal die bloßen Knochen auf der Masse, allein dies ließ ihn wieder stark zucken, sorgte dafür das eine große Welle an Erregung und Hitze durch den kleinen Körper floss.   
  
Peinlich berührt schloss er seine Augen gänzlich, vergaß sich in dem Moment und dem Gefühl als seine Hände sanft anfingen die Masse zu massieren, erst mit wenig Druck, herantastend an das neuartige Gefühl, ehe er mutiger wurde.   
Immer lauter werdendes Keuchen war zu hören, die Atmung des Skeletts ging doppelt so schnell wie zuvor als er sich der Lust hingab, nur nach kurzer Zeit nach hinten auf dem Bett seines Bruders zusammen sackte.   
Erneut war es eine große Welle an Erregung die ihn überkam bei dem Geruch, er atmete tief durch und seufzte wohlig, gefolgt von einem lauten Stöhnen. Stars... alles roch so gut nach Papyrus. In seinen Gedanken war es unweigerlich das Bild seines Bruders, der über ihm kniete... seine Hände an seiner neugeformten Brust.   
  
„Papyrus...!“, ungewollt verließ ihn der Name als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, den Geruch nur noch tiefer in sich aufnahm. Es war die Wirbelsäule die sich leicht durchbog, Sans der seine Füße zu sich auf das Bett zog und sich damit mit abstützte.   
Die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen, an seinem Becken und an der empfindlichsten Stelle war ihm doch nicht entgangen, er braucht... wollte mehr!   
Die linke Hand löste sich von seiner Brust, während die Rechte wieder damit beschäftigt war die Knospe zu reizen, sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu nehmen und sie zu massieren, an ihr zu ziehen war es die Andere, die geradewegs unter dem Hosenbund verschwand. Zielstrebig und ohne Umwege suchten sich die Finger ihren Weg nach unten, zu den feuchten Lippen wo sie zuerst auf das zuckende Nervenbündel trafen.   
Fast schüchtern strichen sie über die Perle, sorgten dafür das ein langes, lautes Stöhnen das kleine Monster verließ und ihn erzittern ließen. Er wollte jedoch nicht mehr warten... spürte er es doch schon an seinen Fingern, wie feucht er doch war als er über die Perle wanderte, herunter zu der süßen Öffnung die nichts lieber wollte als gefüllt zu werden.   
Wieder waren es seine Gedanken die ihm ein so verbotenes Bild in den Kopf setzten als er die Beine leicht spreizte, die am Bettrand abstützte und es die Finger waren, die sogleich in ihn eindrangen. Ohne viel Widerstand, Sans wieder ein lautes Stöhnen entlockten. „P-Pap...“, die Augenhöhlen fest geschlossen versuchte er sich auf das Bild in seinen Gedanken zu konzentrieren.

Sein Bruder war so geschickt darin, die langen Finger die in ihn eindringen würden, sich schnell und fest bewegten und nur ein süßer, kleiner Vorgeschmack für das waren, was ihn erwarten würde... die pralle Härte die sich in ihn drängen würde, ihn bis auf ein Maß ausfüllte, das er nur mit ihm erlebte.   
„Papyrus..“, wieder und wieder verließ ihn der Name als es seine Finger waren, die unerbittlich das nachahmten was er sich in seine Gedanken ausmalte.   
  
„Hmm.. ich hätte nicht erwartet so ein Bild zu sehen, wenn ich wieder komme“, das unerwartete, auftauchen der Stimme ließ das Monster auf dem Bett stark zusammen zucken.   
Weit öffneten sich seine Augen und er schaute das große Skelett an, das mit einem feinen Grinsen im Gesicht am Türrahmen gelehnt stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. „Lass dich nicht stören... so heiß und gierig du meinen Namen stöhnst, du musst mich ganz schön doll vermisst zu haben?“, mit etwas Kraft stütze er sich ab, nutze noch immer die Gelegenheit das er Sans komplett überrascht hatte.   
Peinlich berührt war es nun der Ältere der die Beine leicht zusammen presste, aber keine Chance mehr hatte als sich die Hände seines Bruders an seine Knie legten und er die Beine wieder aufeinander drückten und ihm unweigerlich ein leises Wimmern entlockten. „B-boss... i-ich“, wie peinlich. Das Shirt war immer noch bis zu seinem Hals nach oben gezogen, seine rechte Hand noch immer an der neuen Masse. Was sollte er denn nur von ihm denken?!   
  
„Was denn Sans..? Gerade war es dir doch auch nicht peinlich. Es ist eigentlich schade das du noch so viel an hast... wie wäre es wenn du für mich das Shirt und die Hose ausziehst?“ es war eine Bitte, aber Sans konnte sie nicht ablehnen. Er selbst konnte es doch sehen, der rote Schimmer in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders, der leichte Schimmer der durch die Hose an seinem Becken zu erkennen war. Es war eindeutig worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde...   
Ungeschickt richtete er sich auf die Ellenbogen auf, schaffte es dabei sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen und es ungeachtet auf das Bett fallen zu lassen. Genau so tat auch er es, ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen und stützte die Hüfte vom Bett ab, es waren seine Finger die sich unter den Hosenbund klemmten und sie herunter zogen, ein wenig langsamer um auch genau den Blick des Größeren zu beobachten. Wie gierig er ihm dabei zusah, wie die Hose sich Stück für Stück herunter bewegte und immer mehr von der roten Masse Preis gab, die süßen Lippen zum Vorschein kamen und die Feuchtigkeit, seine Erregung verrieten.   
  
„Hmm... du liegst hier in meinem Bett, spielst an dir und hast auch noch so etwas wunderschönes nur für mich geformt? Hättest du am Telefon gesagt was du vor hast, dann wäre ich gleich wieder zurück gekommen“, die Worte ließen ihn erschaudern und er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Das war doch gar nicht der Plan gewesen!  
„D-Du... du bist doch der mit diesen komischen Magazinen..! I-ich“, er spürte den Blick des Anderen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, atmete stockend ein. „Du meinst...“, erst als er die Stimme vernahm sah er auf, schaute in das breitere Grinsen des Jüngeren. „Ach Sans, die habe ich Doggo abgenommen vor ein paar Tagen weil er sich bei seiner Patrouilliere lieber darauf konzentriert hat. Du glaubst doch nicht das ich mir sowas kaufen würde?“, die Antwort seinen älteren Bruders war einfach perfekt.

Das Rot auf seinen Wangenknochen schaffte es noch dunkler zu werden, kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke ehe er peinlich berührt den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Wie unangenehm es ihm doch jetzt plötzlich war, dabei hatte Papyrus doch wirklich gefallen an dem neuen Bild vor sich gefunden. Sans sah damit mehr als nur heiß aus.   
  
„Aber jetzt wo du dir schon so viel Mühe gegeben hast... ich glaub ich würde mir das gerne mal genauer anschauen“, achtlos war es auch der Jüngere der seine Jacke auszog, sie aber neben seinen Bruder aufs Bett warf.   
„B-boss!“, ein bisschen Platz zum ausweichen hatte er noch, ehe er mit dem Schultern gegen die Wand hinter sich stieß und unsicher hinauf sah, als sich der Größere über ihn kniete.   
  
„Was denn? Sei doch nicht so schüchtern... du willst es doch auch wissen oder?“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter bei dem eindeutigen 'Ja' das er als Antwort bekam. Wie süß Sans den Kopf zur Seite drehte, ein leichtes Zittern seine Knochen und   
auch die Masse erfasste und er lediglich die Zähne aufeinander biss. Mittlerweile wusste er seine Körpersprache gut zu lesen.   
Ohne zu zögern waren es beide Hände des Anführers der königlichen Garde die sich an die ungewohnte, dennoch wunderschön geformte Masse legten, sanft zupackten und dem Liegenden damit schon ein lautes Keuchen entlockten.

Okay, das war mehr als anders. Waren seine eigenen Berührungen gerade doch schon so gut gewesen, aber das was Papyrus gerade in ihm auslöste war mehr als unbeschreiblich. Ein heißer Schauer erfasste den kleinen Körper als die Hände anfingen sie leicht zu massieren, dafür sorgten das ihm wieder und wieder ein unterdrücktes Keuchen verließ. Er wollte sich darauf einlassen, es genießen und entspannen.

Nur wirklich entspannen funktionierte nicht, es waren die Hände die fordernder wurden, jeweils zwei Finger die sich an den süßen, harten Knospen zu schaffen machten und sie mit massierten, leicht an ihnen zogen und einen neckischen Schmerz durch seine Knochen schickten. „P-Pap...!“, schwach bog er wieder seine Wirbelsäule durch, dadurch das ihm die Wand wortwörtlich im Nacken saß war er jedoch so eingeschränkt. Oft fühlte Sans sich so unterlegen, so ausgeliefert, aber die Position gerade unterstützte das übliche Gefühl noch viel mehr. Vor ihm war sein Bruder, hinter ihm die Wand und nach rechts und links konnte er nicht flüchten, weil er sich selbst so weit gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte...  
  
„Hmm... sehr empfindlich was? Ich denke das könnten wir öfter mal machen, aber ich glaube etwas anderes wird gerade auch ungeduldig, was?“ die Worte hörte der Kleinere, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Die Anspannung ihm, die Hitze allein durch die neckischen Liebkosungen an seiner Brust ließen ihn wahnsinnig werden.   
Stark erzitterte er jedoch als er die Hand spürte, die Finger die über die so gereizte Perle strichen herunter zu der zuckenden Öffnung und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in ihn eindrangen. „Aaah...hah!“, fest kniff er die Augen zu, drückte die Hüfte automatisch herunter und wimmerte leise bei dem langsamen Tempo was der Andere an den Tag legte. „Was ist denn? Ist es dir nicht genug Sans?“, wie er das hasste.

Papyrus wollte es doch jedes Mal hören, was er wollte, wie sehr er ihn doch wollte und auch brauchte. Gerade so ein Moment war wieder, es waren die Augen von Sans die sich leicht öffneten, die kleinen roten Herzen die aufsahen in das Gesicht seines Bruders.

Seine rechte Hand strich über das Oberteil, herunter über die Rippen ehe er gerade so noch an seinem Becken ankam, die deutliche Erhöhung unter dem Stoff seiner Jeans spüren konnte und leicht zupackte.   
„P-Papyrus... ich brauch dich, bitte! Ich will dich in mir spüren“, ein Flüstern, das seinen Zweck nicht verfehlte. Es war ein tiefes Grollen das den Größeren verließ, seine Finger die sich schneller bewegten und Sans dazu brachten heiß und gierig zu Stöhnen, sich leicht gegen die Finger zubewegen. „Dann wollen wir deiner Bitte doch nachkommen, aber beim aufmachen der Hose musst du mir helfen... ich bin doch grad beschäftigt“, um Widerworten entgegen zu wirken beugte sich der Jüngere weiter herunter, drückte seine Zähne gegen die seines Bruders.

Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen verließ Sans, ohne noch lange zu warten holte er die linke Hand dazu, gemeinsam schafften sie es nach dem zweiten Anlauf den Knopf sowie den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, bereitwillig öffnete er seinen Mund als es eine Zunge war die nach Einlass bat.   
Vertieft in den Kuss war es Papyrus der auch keuchte als er plötzlich die Hand spürte, die seine mehr als harte Erregung befreite und an ihr auf und ab glitt, ihn reizen wollte, ihm zeigen wollte was er doch gerade bei Sans machte.

Schneller wurden seine Finger in ihrem Tun, er verschluckte die lieblichen Laute die er mit seinen Handlungen hervor brachte, bevor er seine Finger zurückzog. Den Kuss nicht unterbrechend wollte er nun auch nicht mehr warten, positionierte sich zwischen den weit gespreizten Beinen des Älteren und drückte die Spitze seiner Härte gegen die sehnsüchtig zuckende Öffnung.   
Stark bebte der Körper unter ihm als er sich es nicht nehmen lassen wollte ihn kurz nochmal zu ärgern, das gereizte Nervenbündel mit der Spitze anstieß und ein lautes Stöhnen in dem Kuss versank ehe er nicht mehr warten wollte.   
Mit einem gezielten, harten Stoß drang er in den kleinen Körper ein, versank in der heißen, feuchten Masse und sorgte damit dafür das Sans den Kuss beendete. Erschrocken warf er den Kopf leicht nach hinten, stieß gegen die Wand und wimmerte laut, seine Hände griffen nach den Schultern die sich ihm darboten.   
  
„P-Papyrus...!!“, die Herzen in den dunklen Höhlen wurden größer als er nicht mal die Zeit bekam sich richtig an die Größe in ihm zu gewöhnen. Ein erbarmungsloser Rhythmus war es, der dafür sorgte dass der süße Schmerz ihn immer wieder Sterne sehen ließ und er vollkommen in den Moment versank, sich nur gierig versuchte im Takt gegen ihn zu bewegen.

„Fuck... du bist so eng Sans“, schwer keuchend beugte sich der Jüngere weiter herunter, blieb mit seinem Kopf neben Sans' stehen. „Du gehörst mir... all das hier“, es war die rechte Hand die grob zugriff, der Daumen und Zeigefinger nochmal spielerisch und mit Druck an der Knospe zogen. „All das gehört mir... nur mir“, Papyrus spürte wie der Kleinere mehr nach halt suchte, die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.   
„N-nur dir...! Hah... ich gehöre nur dir Papyrus!“, der Zuspruch sorgte für ein wohliges Gefühl in beiden Monstern als es der Größere war der schneller, stärker in seinen Bemühungen wurde.

Lautes Stöhnen, schweres Keuchen und auch das Geräusch von Knochen auf Magie erfüllte den Raum als es Papyrus war, der gezielter in seinem Tun wurde, spürte wie sich das Monster unter ihm immer fester an ihn drückte, lauter wurde ehe es passierte.   
Sans japste nach Luft als es ein Welle an Euphorie und Erregung war die ihn überkamen, dafür sorgten das er seinen ersehnten Höhepunkt erreichte. „P-Paps...!!“, stark biss er die Zähne aufeinander als es die verlockende Enge war, die sich immer wieder unregelmäßig und schlagartig um das pralle Glied in ihm verkrampfte.   
  
„Sans...“, es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, Papyrus der noch ein paar Mal zustieß bevor auch er die perfekte Erlösung fand. Tief drängte er sich in das Rot, gab eine Mischung aus einem Keuchen und Grollen von sich als er sich tief in ihm ergoss, die Hüfte noch ein, zwei Mal nach vorne zuckte. Schwer atmend lehnte sich der Größere vor, seine Stirn gegen die seines Bruder lehnte und nicht anders konnte als wieder zu grinsen.   
  
„So höre ich meinen Namen am liebsten“, die Worte sorgten für Verwirrung und der Jüngere sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. „Bitte?“  
„Ständig schreist oder brüllst du meinen Namen... klingst nur genervt. So mag ich es lieber, so voller Leidenschaft und Liebe“, das breite Grinsen das sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete sorgte dieses Mal dafür, dass sein Bruder stark errötete.   
„Es ist nicht so als würde ich das aus Spaß machen“, die Rechtfertigung war auch wieder so niedlich. Sans beugte sich etwas vor, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss entgegen ehe er selbst kichern musste. „Schafft auch nicht jeder den großen, fürchterlichen Papyrus in Verlegenheit zu bringen oder?“, das Knurren war mehr als Antwort genug.   
  
**„Sans!“**

 


End file.
